


Proposing

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Harry propose to Draco when Draco seems completely dead set against marrying anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a proposal prompt a few years ago [here](http://lokifan.livejournal.com/144847.html).

_Will they, or Won't They?_

_Inside story of our readers' speculation about a possible Potter-Malfoy wedding!_

Draco growled under his breath and crushed the paper beneath his hands. "What right do they have to suppose we're getting married after only five years together?"

Harry kept his first thoughts to himself, knowing that in the present atmosphere they would be unwelcome. He put a pot of tea on the table and then some toast and sat next to his boyfriend. "Because everyone else in our generation is settling down?"

Draco glared at him. "And producing happy packs of filthy children. I know, Potter. We have three wedding showers to attend, a bachelor party, _and_ six baby showers. I know."

Harry sighed and shrugged. "So? They're all happy." He pointed to the ruined paper with his toast. "I told you to stop subscribing to them."

Again, Draco glared. "Enough, Potter." He drank a cup of tea and grabbed a slice of toast. "I'm going to the field early. I'll see you tonight."

"Sure," Harry said. He waited until he heard Draco banging around in their bedroom before letting his head hit the table.

~~~

"I just don't understand, Pansy," Harry said a few days later. "Why....is he so angry about marriage and having kids?"

Pansy opened her mouth wide, moving a spoon closer to her daughter's mouth. She mimed closing her mouth and eating, hoping to get little Angelique to eat. "Because of his parents."

Harry sighed. "I know, I know. The arranged marriages and all that. But shouldn't it be enough that his parents said they'd never want to see him again until he gave up this nonsense with me?"

Pansy gave Angelique the last bite of food and set down the spoon and container. She set about the clean up. "Don't tell Draco I told you this, but you deserve to know. A month ago, Draco received a letter from his parents. They told him they'd forgive him for being homosexual if he would agree to marry you. Apparently, your good name outweighs him being gay."

Harry thought about that. He should've known. "Fuck. I'm never going to be able to marry him."

Pansy gave him a sharp look. "Oh, you'll be able to. He does want to marry you--but not because his parents have forced him to. Or because everyone is getting married."

When Harry was stumped trying to work that out, she clicked her tongue. "Honestly, Potter. He's afraid that you're going to marry him because you're a lemming--following everyone's example. He wants you to marry him because you want to be with him."

The figurative light bulb went off over Harry's head.

~~~

Later that night, Harry made sure he didn't do anything different from his schedule. He picked up Thai, picked up a video, and waited to find Draco rather than call out that he was home. He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, looking through a cook book.

"Evening," he said, putting his purchases on the counter. "It's been a rather long week so I picked dinner up." He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "We can eat it out of the cartons and watch a bad movie."

Draco relaxed into his hold and closed the book. "Sounds wonderful. How'd you guess?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's nape. "I know you. Come on. Dinner waits."

After dinner and after their usual fuck-during-a-bad-movie-so-we-don't-know-we're-watching-a-bad-movie, Harry tugged Draco closer to him. "I could do this forever with you."

"What? Fuck?" Draco teased, leaning up to kiss the underside of Harry's chin and then stretched his muscles. "I think I could do that, too. You are a rather wonderful shag, after all."

Harry chuckled. "That, too. But I mean coming home to you and eating bad take out. Or eating something we've made together. Just spending time with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sounds rather sentimental. You're not going soft on me, are you?"

Harry wiggled his hips. "I think I just proved I haven't." He leaned in close to revel in Draco's unique scent. "We've had a busy week we've had and a lot of recent mail over whether we're going to do the done thing. Not to mention the ones asking if I'm going to wake up and realize to settle down with someone decidedly not a Death Eater. It made me realize that regardless of the chaos that...I'd rather come home to you and spend my spare time with you."

Draco leaned up on his elbow, looking sad for some reason. "You're not cheating on me, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, of course not. I have no reason to."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Haven't drank anything from a fan?"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's nose. "Why are you so suspicious? Can't I just say that I love spending time with you?"

Draco looked dubious, but sighed and lay back down on Harry's chest. "Of course you can. Go on. Tell me how wonderful I am."

Harry chuckled.

~~~

Over the next weeks leading up to their next match, Harry continued his sneak attack. He made up dozens of excuses to show his boyfriend how much he meant to Harry and done a dozen things to show Draco that he wanted them to stay together for the rest of the lives. In a completely sneaky way of course.

The morning of the match, Draco said to Harry (after a breakfast that Harry had made for Draco), "Enough, Potter. Whatever you're planning or doing or thinking...enough! Okay? I get it--you love me, appreciate me, and want me around for a long time."

He smiled as he stood to get ready to leave and kissed Harry. "And thank you. All of it...means a lot to me."

Harry beamed. "I do love you, you know."

Draco waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Love you, you prat. Now, we have a match to get to. I'll see you there."

Harry watched Draco go and took a deep breath. Well, it was tonight or never. He hoped his weeks of planning and preparation were enough.

~~~

The match was a fierce one and the snitch was being particularly difficult. They were four hours in and the score was even. The crowd was as interested as ever, but Harry was getting desperate. He knew he hadn't dropped the box, but he also knew it was only a matter of time.

There! He knew he'd seen a glint and he sped off, holding tight. He heard Draco come up behind him and they raced toward it, focused. Just as they were right on it, he pulled back slightly...enough that they both grabbed it at the same time, hands like a cage. A tie.

Draco blinked. "That...has never happened."

Harry smirked. "Nope. But while we're locked together, I have a question to ask you. One I want you to take seriously and bearing in mind everything I've told you these last weeks. In return for listening and thinking about it properly, I'll let you win."

Draco tensed. "Harry...what the hell are you doing?"

Harry smiled and wiggled around to get into his pocket. He gave Draco a grateful look when Draco kept his broom steady. Opening the box one handed was tricky, but he managed. The stone in the center glinted off the millions of flashes from sudden pictures being taken.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" he asked.

Draco looked like a deer caught in the light of a Lumos. "W-what?"

"Marry me, Draco," Harry said.

Draco's hand started shaking, staring at the ring. "Tell me one thing, Harry Potter." He turned hard eyes on Harry. "Will you still be with me forever, as you've been telling me, if I say no?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I will, you prat! I love you and will continue to fuck you and make love to you and eat bad take out while watching a bad movie until we die or you get tired of me, married or no."

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking lost. Harry held his breath and spared a thought for wondering why no one had yet to come over. Where was the official?

Draco nodded and opened his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Harry Potter."

Harry whooped and kissed Draco, hand wrapped around Draco's neck. He tugged their hands. "I'm going to let go so make sure to keep it."

Draco smirked. "Oh, I plan to. Forever."


End file.
